


[vid] Irresistible

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Howard Stark's Steve Issues, M/M, Steve Rogers's Bucky Issues, Tony Stark's Daddy Issues, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: I love the way you hurt me, baby.





	[vid] Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minim_calibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/gifts).



A fanvid made for the winning bidder in the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico charity auction. Lyrics and notes are available at [my Dreamwidth](https://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/451597.html). A higher-quality DL will be available [at my vids site](http://www.gwynethr.net) soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [on Tumblr.](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/171068526480/irresistible-artist-fall-out-boy-fandom)


End file.
